5 Times Walter & Paige Almost Made Love, and When They Finally Did 2
by WriterFreak001
Summary: Part 2. Walter and Paige have a nice, relaxing day all to themselves…. A "5 Things" Fic collaboration by WeBuiltThePyramids, WriterFreak001 and FoxPhile. Cover art designed by WriterFreak001.


**Five Times Walter & Paige Almost Made Love, and When They Did**

 **Summary:** Part 2. Walter and Paige have a nice, relaxing day all to themselves…. A "5 Things" Fic collaboration by WeBuiltThePyramids, WriterFreak001 and FoxPhile. Cover art designed by WriterFreak001.

 **Author's Note:** This fic is part of a collaboration between WeBuiltThePyramids, WriterFreak001 and FoxPhile. Each Author has written two stories that, together, make up the collection. The stories are best read in order. You can find information on the next story in the series at the end of this chapter. Links to all the stories can be found on my profile page.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own /scorpion. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Walter didn't know how long he had been tapping his fingers on the top of his desk, but he was growing more anxious by the minute. The longer he waited for Paige to arrive, the more nervous he became, wondering if he had _completely_ imagined his and Paige's discussion the other day of moving their relationship forward and becoming physically intimate.

After their plans to consummate their relationship the other afternoon had been interrupted due to a rather aggravating and untimely traffic jam, today was their next promised date to take things to the next level, unless, of course, he had conjured the entire conversation in his head… which, due to the many dreams he's had since long before they started dating, it was very, _very_ possible….

Walter closed his eyes tightly and shook his doubts away; just because Paige was running late this morning, it didn't have to mean he was suddenly delusional. He and Paige had been dating for almost three months now and have been close friends, excluding the 'Interloper Effect,' (denoted by Walter regarding the "dark months" of their friendship), for much, _much_ longer.

Walter was _completely_ on board the other afternoon with the decision to engage in sexual intercourse with Paige Dineen, so why was he so nervous this morning? He knew he was self-conscious of his nakedness, but could that really be the reason? She had seen some parts of him – mainly his buttocks and _possibly_ his nipples and _maybe_ a short, accidental peek at his genitals – many months ago at that nudist spring, and he had seen well enough of her to have sparked some very erotic fantasies at night, so how is the prospect of being very naked with her while starting a sexual relationship any different?

' _Because, back then, all Paige wanted to do was castrate you for sending her precious Tim away!'_ a voice which sounded very much like Toby exclaimed in the back of his mind. _'Now, what she wants to do is fu—'_

He shook his thoughts away the second he heard the door click open, and a giddy grin colored his lips as his girlfriend stepped inside, kicking the door behind her. "Sorry, I'm late," Paige apologized as she walked in slowly, careful not to drop the large, heavy box of case files on the way to her desk.

"Oh, here!" Walter scrambled to his feet and rushed to help her, "Let me get that." Without waiting for her to reply, he easily lifted it out of her hands and hauled it over to her desk for her to file later.

"Thanks," she smiled appreciatively as she stretched her arms and rolled her shoulders before popping her neck. "That box was heavier than it looked!"

"By the size of it, it looks like you have at least 150 files in there," Walter noted as he examined the contents of the box, "What _are_ these, exactly?"

"It's actually 184 files," Paige corrected with a smile before moving forward to greet her boyfriend with a morning kiss, "They're copies of last year's cases, well at least the cases from July 1st to December 31st. I wanted to go through them one more time to make sure no important details were missed. Now that _that's_ been taken care of, they can be archived."

Walter glanced at the files one more time. "I'll be sure to make space for them in the back with the others sometime later." He paused for a moment and noticed the dark circles under her beautiful hazel eyes, "How long did it take for you to work on these? And why didn't you ask for any help?"

Paige slid her arms around his back and smirked. "Took about four weeks. And," she leaned a bit backwards, still smirking, "the reason I didn't ask for help is because you are a man who loves facts. I don't always put everything into the case files, _especially_ if Scorpion has to bend a few laws to solve the case. So," she paused and hummed quietly, "think of it as me preventing you from developing a major headache."

Walter thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Makes sense, I guess." He decided not to comment on the dark circles under her eyes and gave her a spontaneous, loving smile. She looked stunningly beautiful this morning, regardless. "Have you had coffee? Eaten breakfast?"

"Coffee, no. Breakfast, yes." Paige grinned at Walter's thoughtfulness. He was such a wonderful boyfriend, always placing hers and Ralph's needs before his own. A man had never done that for Paige, making Walter incredibly more special. Genius aside, Walter O'Brien was a rare man to find, and she was unbelievably lucky to have found him, even if it took a while for them to get where they were today.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Walter laughed, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. "I brewed a fresh pot this morning."

"With cinnamon?" Her eyes lit up like a child.

Walter chuckled softly. As if she _needed_ to ask.

"Of course," Walter replied automatically, squeezing her hand.

Today was going to be all about Paige, placing all of her needs – nonsexual ones included – first. Regardless of the slight hiccup the other afternoon and in spite of his lack of sexual experience, he wanted to make their first time together special and memorable. And going forward, any time they spend the night together, he inwardly promised to make Paige feel just as special as, if not more than, the first.

Gently swinging Paige in front of him, he carefully spun her around until she was facing the coffee maker and pinned her against the counter. He then wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace, his arms secured around her abdomen, and he kissed the back of her head before resting his chin on top of her right shoulder. She squirmed and giggled a little as his breath tickled the short hairs of her neck, and she glided her arms over his, lacing her fingers with his fingers before leaning back and turning her head slightly to kiss him. Now _that_ was a morning kiss.

"I love you," Paige whispered languidly against his lips, and she smiled when he smiled, happily accepting his mouth with hers as he moved in to kiss her deeply. Paige, a little uncomfortable, popped her lips off of his for a split second to readjust, twisting around in his embrace before stringing her arms around his neck and claiming his mouth again.

Eagerly, Walter gripped her hips and brought them impossibly closer, and he growled against her sweet, wonderful lips as he, simultaneously, swallowed her low moan. Then he did something even more spontaneous and lifted her up onto the counter, stopping as she squeaked his name, his sudden actions surprising both of them.

"Did I…," he stammered, suddenly flustered, "Was I too presumptuous?"

"No," Paige laughed, her warm hands finding his face as she leaned forward to kiss him softly. "That was actually kinda hot," she slid her fingers through Walter's dark curls, scooting herself forwards a bit. "But before we continue," she paused to catch her breath, "perhaps we should briefly go over some boundaries?"

Walter exhaled and racked his brain to focus. Then he nodded swiftly and muttered, "That's probably a good idea." He glanced over to the couch, "Do you want to… go there?"

"We can stay here," she offered as she hopped off of the counter. Walter watched her closely and she took a seat at the table, "I know you have problems focusing when we're in any kind of compromising position, so let's take a beat, briefly go over some do's and don'ts and then take things from there." She reached far for his hand and squeezed it gently. "Is that okay?"

Wanting to give Paige the ultimate experience, he nodded and smiled. "Of course." Without a word, Walter turned around and poured both of them some coffee before placing the mugs onto the table. He took a seat across from Paige and leaned as forward as he could before finding her hands and latching their fingers together, needing some form of physical contact to remind himself he wasn't dreaming.

Paige, after taking a sip of her cinnamon brew, closed her eyes and hummed with delight. "Perfect."

Walter gazed at her and grinned, squeezing her hand softly. "I concur."

Paige blushed deeply and giggled but did not respond. Instead, she leaned over the table a little bit and cocked her head slightly to the left. "So, Walter, do you have any questions for me before we consummate our relationship?"

"Oh, um," Walter really hadn't thought about anything, "What do you like," he cleared his throat and flushed, "What do you dislike?"

Paige, suddenly heated and completely unaware that she was drawing small circles on top of the table, quietly answered. "Since it'll be our first time, I would feel weird if there was any oral sex involved."

"I completely agree," Walter nodded in agreement, still red as a tomato. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes," Paige, not as flustered anymore, gave Walter a small smile. "Absolutely no talking about our friends, exes and my son when we're intimately together."

"Understandable," Walter agreed once more. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm… those are my main things…. If I come up with something, I'll let you know immediately," Paige pursed her lips together. Surely, there was something else. Unable to remember, she met Walter's eyes and smiled softly. "What about you? Anything you like or don't like?"

Walter didn't have to spend too much time to think. "I really love kissing your lips; I'd kiss you anywhere you'd like, but there's just something about your lips against mine that makes me go crazy," he offered her a small smile before continuing. "As far as what I don't like… Basically all of what you said, especially the, uh, oral sex part."

"Noted. Anything else?"

"I want to keep this soon-to-be-new establishment of our relationship private from the rest of the team. I mean, we can tell them eventually, preferably next year, but for a while, if at all possible, I would like us to remain _us_ for a while. At least so I can have time to process everything because sex with you – not that it would be a bad thing – will put my mind on emotional overdrive, and it'll take time for me to adjust, but," he suddenly smirked, "I firmly believe repetition remedies my condition and will allow me to process things at a faster rate." Walter smirked as Paige rolled her eyes and laughed. Good. She thought that was funny.

"Keeping our sexual relationship a secret from everybody is perfectly fine with me," Paige grinned, giving Walter a quick thumb's up. "But, I think we'll need to say something to Ralph… maybe not give him the entire story, but after today, I reckon you'll be spending the night more often – even if it's just to sleep – at my place since the garage is infiltrated with other geniuses more than half the time. We can at least tell him that – that you'll be even _more_ involved in our lives than before. That's all he'll need to know."

"Of course. Ralph is an important part of the equation." Walter replied without hesitation.

He took a sip of his coffee, but nearly spat it out as Paige exclaimed, "Ooh! That reminds me. I know this might be obvious, but no sex when Ralph's at home. There's thin walls in my condo, and I don't want him awake at night, hearing us getting our freak on."

"Noted," Walter nodded once. "Anything else we need to discuss?"

"Nope," she shook her head and smiled brightly. "I think we covered the basics."

"Good."

"Mhmm," Paige's voice cracked a little. "Good."

There was a sudden silence that filled the room between them, and then, as if they had been both struck by lightning, Walter immediately stood up, and Paige haphazardly climbed over the table and leapt into his arms, knocking over the coffee cups in the process. Not caring for the mess on the floor as the ceramic mugs shattered to pieces, Walter and Paige effortlessly melted together as Paige's hands flew into Walter's hair with his hands gripping her ass to support her. Her legs, like flowy noodles transforming into steel brackets, latched onto the genius's hips, their lips fusing seamlessly together.

The intensity of their kiss was far beyond anything they've experienced, and they were lost to the rest of the world as they mindlessly moved across the room towards the couch. Their swift movements bumped them into every furniture in their path, but they didn't seem to care one way or another.

As they tangoed chaotically past the staircase, Walter's need to bring Paige closer by gripping her ass tighter and bumping her pelvis to his, resulted in his buttocks pushing over the box of casefiles on Paige's desk, sending them flying across the cement floor. Still, neither Walter nor Paige seemed to notice nor care.

"God, I want this so badly," Walter mumbled against her the side of her throat, his tongue caressing the sensitive spot below her earlobe, eliciting a sudden sigh past Paige's lips. She gripped the back of his shirt tightly, crumpling the material in her hands as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she felt the beginning of Walter's erection rubbing her between her legs. Ugh, why did she decide _not_ to where her flirty, black skirt today?!

Somehow, in their messy path of destruction, they found the couch, and she was falling backwards, her back softly smacking against the cushions, sending a light cluster of dust specks in various directions. Again, neither she, nor Walter, cared. Her legs lost their grip around Walter's hips, but she easily corrected that slight disappointment by wrapping them around him again, this time tighter so she could feel everything she was doing to him.

"Me too," she breathed out, her voice sounding more husky than normal, causing the genius to growl as he captured her lips again. God she loved kissing Walter O'Brien, and she loved that _he_ loved kissing her. Her arms snaked under his arms and cross his back, her nails scratching at the thin cotton material of his shirt, and Ooh! She _really_ loved the feeling of him pressing his pelvis hard against hers. Walter's hands – in their haste to feel everything that was Paige Dineen – swiftly moved from her cheeks, to her shoulders and then to her breasts.

God, yes.

He squeezed them gently, and he grunted in response to her quiet sigh, telling him she liked him touching her there. Being blessed with hyper sensitive breasts, Paige could feel his ministrations through her shirt and her bra, the sensation shooting straight down her to her core.

Yes, yes, y—

"THE FUN HAS ARRIIIIIIVED," a sudden, unwanted voice sang loudly, immediately throwing Walter off of Paige, causing him to stumble backwards. Walter, very aware of the tent between his legs, scrambled to his feet and sat down against the couch quickly, taking one of the pillows to hide his erection. Similarly, Paige pinned a pillow against her chest to cover her peaked breasts. Damn it for wearing a sexy, thin bra today! "Thank you! Thank you very much," the voice continued, oblivious to the commotion beside him.

Walter was suddenly fuming. His plans to intimately be with Paige had been thwarted AGAIN! "RAY!" He clenched his fists, still clutching the pillow. "EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?"

Ray Spiewack spun around and smiled widely. "WALLY! PATSY!" He ran over to them, still unaware of their aroused appearances. "Long time!" He started to hug Walter, but Walter turned away to avoid it. Ray frowned and backed away, holding his hands up in defense. "Tough crowd."

It was then that Ray noticed his friends' strange appearances. Walter's hair was tangled and uncombed, sticking up in various directions; Payton's hair was frizzy and flared; both of their clothes were disheveled, their lips were raw and pink, and then there were the pillows.

It suddenly clicked.

"OH MY GOD, YOU TWO WERE DOING THE NASTY!" Ray's eyes were wide as the gears in his brain churned slowly. And then it clicked again, "And I totally interrupted you guys, didn't I?"

Walter was the first to stand, and he immediately regretted it because his erection was still visible (but less so than before!). Before Ray was able to say something, Walter swiftly approached him and pointed towards the door. "Out. Now."

"B-But I just got here," Ray blinked.

"Out!" Walter was growing impatient, and he could tell Paige's patience was wearing thin as well. "Now!"

Ray didn't move for a second and looked up at his friend, "I might as well stay here, dude. I mean, it's not like Polly's gonna let you get funky with her again aft—."

"Ray!" It was Paige's turn to yell, but she did not move from her spot. "If you do not leave and come back later, _tomorrow_ preferably, you will _not_ be allowed to stay in the airstream mini!"

That seemed to have reached him. He sighed and muttered dejectedly, "I'll just… I'll just be in the gremlin… waiting…."

"Good idea," Walter opened the door, showing him the way out.

After Walter closed the door behind Ray, he spun around and swiftly returned to Paige. "I'm am incredibly sorry that happened. It was my fault for telling him he was welcome at any time."

Paige sighed, "Well, you know Ray. He takes _everything_ literally."

Walter waited a beat. "So… do you want to, uh, try to continue where we left off?"

Paige pursed her lips and shrugged. "Sure," she gave him a small smile as he sat down on the couch next to her. He enfolded her into his arms and tugged her closer to him before kissing her squarely on the mouth.

So far so good.

But as Walter's hand returned to Paige's breast, she moved away and sighed. "Sorry, love. I don't think… Knowing that Ray is outside the garage, in the gremlin or even possibly standing right outside the door, waiting for us to change our minds," she paused as they both heard a loud "CRAP! HOW DID SHE KNOW?!" from outside the door, "I'm simply not in the mood anymore."

Walter sighed, knowing she was right. "Rain check?"

"Oh, totally," Paige grinned, kissing him lightly before rising to her feet. "Next time," she turned back to wink at him, "we'll remember to lock the door."

Walter completely agreed. It was time he started installing locks on _all_ of the doors, especially the loft. It was no longer going to be open to anybody anytime anymore. Paige was right; they needed to set boundaries. It was then that he realized Paige was walking up the stairs towards the loft. "Hey, you going to take a shower?"

"Is that okay?" Paige stopped ascending the stairs, worried that she might have overstepped.

Walter smiled. "Of course."

Paige's cheeks warmed as she flashed him an appreciated grin. "I'll be quick."

"Take your time," Walter replied automatically, wanting Paige to have everything she needs today, sans the sex part. He frowned, knowing he needed to have a stern talk with Ray about the new boundaries that will take place in the garage, and about keeping his trap shut about their relationship. He sighed and decided he wasn't going to let Ray in for a while, at least until Paige is done showering.

He then looked up at her and smiled as she reached the top of the stairs. "Hey," he called out to her.

She immediately spun around and glanced at him with wide, beautiful eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you," he grinned ear to ear. He knew he said it a thousand times a day, but he wanted her to know, to be sure she still knew, that even though their plans were interrupted, again, his love for her was stronger. Much, _much_ stronger.

Paige beamed warmly and licked her lips as she flipped her hair back. "I love you too, Walter O'Brien."

"Even if…," he swallowed thickly, "even though we didn't consummate our relationship as originally planned, we still have the entire day to ourselves… Anything… Anything you want to do?"

Paige thought for a moment. "Wanna go to the beach? We can just walk along the sand and just… spend time together."

Walter smiled. "I'd like that."

And as they proceeded to spend more time together, Walter locked the doors to the garage and guided his girlfriend to his car as Ray snoozed soundly inside his gremlin, long forgotten.

* * *

 **End Note:** Be sure to check out the next story in this series, written by the talented FoxPhile. Links to all the stories can be found on my profile page. Enjoy! :D

(PS. Reviews are welcome! :D)


End file.
